


Home

by Guardian_Demon



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Brian is here, Daddy Kink, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Sexting, Tattoos, What Was I Thinking?, also poor sungjin, poor wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Demon/pseuds/Guardian_Demon
Summary: Brian never wanted to come home so bad in his whole life.Or at least not before he met Jae.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 14





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just know that I'm sorry and not sorry at the same time...

I sat back in my chair and loosened my tie a little, rolling up my sleeves while also making sure not too many of my tattoos were visible. The air in the conference room was hot and stuffy. It was because of days like this one that I hated my work with my whole existence. It's been four hours since the meeting started and it didn't seem like it would end any time soon. I looked around the room I was in. The faces of my coworkers showed that they reciprocated my feelings. However, orders from our CEO couldn't be disobeyed - especially by me, his goddamn secretary. 

And thanks to him, we were stuck in this overheating room, listening to our coworkers talk like their lives depended on it. A monthly report from every section in this company. From all 8 sections. God must hate me.

Even though the CEO, Sungjin, was my friend, I couldn't help throwing jagers at him in my mind. That man locked us in a non air conditioned room when it was almost 36 degrees celsius outside! He was a really caring friend and all that but sometimes he just acted like he wasn't human when it came to work. I got in only because I'm his best friend whom he treasure dearly. I doubt that anyone would like to hire a man with both of his arms covered in tattoos.

The only good thing was that I didn't have to do much during times like these. Just sit there and observe everyone from the corner of the room while his assistant Wonpil takes notes of what the employees are saying.

As I was about to stretch my arms a little, I felt my phone vibrate in my pants. I looked around again making sure no one was paying attention to me and pulled out the phone to check the new message. 

**Jae❤**

hey Brian~

:(

what's wrong Jae?

i miss you so much

it's so lonely without you...

baby, i'm on a meeting, i can't just leave

please, just wait a little longer

i should be ou in two or three hours

but i want you now :<

please~ daddy~

oh no baby boy, you won't get me like that

the marks you gave me are fading

it makes me upset :(

baby...

***

I sighed relieved when he didn't reply. But as I was about to put down my phone I got another message. I gulped at the content.

***

but daddy~

i even started preparing, look

i'll be all clean for you when you come home ❤

you're doing it on your own baby boy?

mhm

but my fingers are too small

i want daddy's big hand to touch me there

to spread me open and ready for daddy's big cock ❤

i want you to fuck me so hard that i won't be able to sit for a week

hmm only in your ass baby boy?

we can't use only one of your holes, right?

that pretty mouth of yours, it's gonna look so good stretched around my dick

i'll feed you as much as you want

because you want it don't you?

you want me to fill you up

i want it so so bad daddy

daddy please, it hurts, i wanna cum 

i wanna cum and show you how pretty i am

no baby boy

you have to wait until i come home and have my dick deep inside you

and you better lay on our bed with legs spread wide when i get there baby boy

you have to be a good boy if you want a reward from daddy

yes daddy ❤❤❤

***

Okay, now it was time to tell Sungjin I have to leave earlier... 

Oh fuck it, I'm gonna deal with him later.

I put my phone back in my pocket and got up, quickly making my way to the door and out of the room. Before anyone could question my rush I went straight to the parking lot and got into my car. I prayed that there wouldn't be any traffic jams because there was no way I was going to bear the hotness that for once wasn't caused by the weather outside. I swear this boy was driving me insane.

###

*the next day, afternoon*

**Jae❤**

daddy, i'm in front of your workplace, can i come in?

yes baby, you can

yay! ❤

***

I was about to put my phone back into my pocket when Wonpil took it from my hands and read my messages.

\- Sungjin did say something about you having to take care of some 'Jae' yesterday. So what, your son still calls you daddy? Wow, he gotta be really small.

\- Actually, you would be surprised how big he is...

As I was finishing talking I felt a pair of arms wrap around me in a hug and lips on my cheek. 

\- Hi daddy, I'm here~

I turned my head to the side to see Jae in a low cut pink sweater, giving a perfect view of the red marks on his collarbones. I was confused as to why he was smirking so I turned again to face Wonpil, only to see him attempting to cover his bright red cheeks. I laughed and kissed Jae, somehow feeling happy about this whole situation.


End file.
